The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in design and IC materials have created successive IC generations each with circuits smaller and more complex than those of the previous generation. A complex and reduced-sized IC structure is prone to defects or physical damage, where such defects or damage can result in malfunction or change in electrical properties of electrical components in the IC structure. Efforts to obtain a high yield rate represent an ongoing focus of manufacturers that requires continuous monitoring and identification of production problems that adversely impact yield.